Strange World
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: There is a world where the most dangerous thing you can find won't kill you...it will make you it's husband! A story based off the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. OC stared and followed. Harem. Rated M for Lemons! NON-HUMAN GIRLS. Don't like, don't read.
1. Character Bios

So this will be a fanfic exploring the world of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, but before I get start on writing it I came up with three characters that YOU must picked. That way I will know what elements to explore first and so one. These profiles won't be immensely detailed so if you have questions the feel free to ask me in a review or PM. Also, please vote using the poll on my profile here on fanfiction as it will be easier to keep track of the votes. If you don't vote at the poll and the character you want lost then it is your own fault. Anyway, here's the characters:

* * *

><p>First character: Erik Wright<p>

Age: 21

Occupation: Bandit Hunter

Appearance: A fairly tall young man with curly dark blond hair. He's skin is a healthy dark pink with dark green, almost emerald eyes. He's impressively built for a human and wears simple leather armor underneath a green cloak to help hide in the forests.

Weapons of Choice: A recurved bow with different types of arrows, a short sword, a hatchet, different types of arrows.

Persona: Erik's bravery goes hand-in-hand with his cocky attitude. Yet despite that he does have a good heart that complies him to help others even if there isn't anything there for him in return. The region he grew up in while not fully Anti-Monster do have a healthy suspicion of them which forged Erik's general outlook on monsters as a whole. Erik isn't the smartest person but he does have good instincts.

Backstory: Erik is born in a small, coastal village in the forest regions of the mainland. He's father was hunter while he's mother was a woman from the frozen north. He grew up listening to he's mother's stories of brave warriors and sailors which lead to a career of hunting down bandits that hide in the forest. He's father often complained but him having such dangerous aspirations but was smart enough to never fight with his wife who was more than happy to hear her son being a warrior. Though do to a bad experience at sea with his mother, he developed a light fear of the ocean.

Traits: Excellent Archer, Hunter, Tracker and Trapper. Good swordsman but undisciplined brawler.

Likes: A challenge, money, good food.

Dislikes: Being unchallenged, cruelty, long periods at sea.

* * *

><p>Second Character: Naoki Onishi<p>

Age: 18

Occupation: Shinobi/Mercenary

Appearance: Naoki is of average height but with an athletic build honed by years of training. He has long black hair tied into a short ponytail. He wears the traditional garbs and armor of a shinobi hiding most of his face save for he's eyes. Naoki also has heterochromia, meaning he has two different eyes. He's right being a pale blue and the other a dark hazel.

Weapons of Choice: Wakizashi, Shuriken, Rope Dart, Kunai, various other shinobi weapons.

Persona: Naoki is trained in the ways of the Shinobi since birth making him a cold, calculating and effective fighter. Despite his training, Naoki doesn't like killing, especially those who really couldn't defend themselves, and does have a kind heart…he's merely effective at hiding that fact. Despite that, he's more than capable of killing someone he views as deserving. Being from Zipangu, Naoki does have a natural stand on monsters but being a shinobi of a clan, he views demonic kunoichi with some hostility. He's also very intelligent but when things don't go as he plans he quickly becomes confused and unsure of what to do next.

Backstory: Naoki is the only son of a leader of the one of the few human shinobi villages in Zipangu. Since childhood he was raised and mastered the ways of the shinobi. He's father treated him with strict discipline and was quick to anger forcing him to be introverted and quiet. Naoki's village has a peculiar tradition as far as shinobi villages go: When the heir of the clan reaches a certain age they must go beyond the village to face the challenges of Zipangu and the world beyond it. Often being independent assassin and soldiers-for-hire.

Traits: Excellent swordsman and assassin with deep knowledge of poison and medicine. Skilled martial artist. Has problem adapting to sudden, unexpected changes.

Likes: Music, poetry, solitude

Dislikes: Overly-complicated tasks, pointless bloodshed, large crowds

* * *

><p>Final Character: Ali Kassab<p>

Age: 16

Occupation: Nomad

Appearance: Ali has dark skin and strangely bright grey eyes. He's lightly shorter than most people he's age and has short black hair. He wears light-colored, baggy clothing that is meant to protect him from the sun's harmful rays. He wears a protective turban with a thick veil covering the lower half of his face.

Weapons of choice: A scimitar, throwing knives and a curved dagger.

Persona: Ali is an easy-going but still determined young man with harshly honest wit. He's determination can be easily confused with pure stupidity but he's open and out-spoken attitude makes him generally likeable. Ali does prefer to keep going from place to place and gets uneasy if he stays in one place. Despite what people will think, Ali is not a total fool but is a bit slower than most yet it doesn't bother him.

Backstory: Ali is an orphan that lived as a beggar in the few cities in the desert regions. He often had to lean on the kindness of others which may lead to his open and friendly demeanor. As he got older he managed to obtain some weapons and self-taught himself how to use them and make a merger living doing random tasks. He hardly stays in one place due to this.

Traits: Jack of all trades, master in none. Has a lot of street smarts in place of actual intelligence.

Likes: Festivals, traveling and crowds.

Dislikes: Staying in one place for too long, malice, sour things.


	2. Chapter 1

Strange World

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Thanks to those who voted and please leave a review telling what you want to see in this story. As always this takes place in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia but there will be things I made up. Note that this will be a short chapter to just get the story started and see if people like how it goes and if they want to see it continued.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

Chapter 1: The Assassin from Zipangu

A trade ship coming out of Zipangu was arriving in Port of Good Luck, the largest coastal town in the kingdom of Osettia. Among its cargo of fine silks, exotic spices and jade was a young man who watched as the ship came into dock. The members of the crew did their best to keep their distance from him as he wore the black garbs of a Shinobi, the famous stealth warriors of Zipangu. He wore a simple shirt made from silk but with metal gauntlets and leather arm guards with sharp spikes curved upwards. The lower half of his face was hidden by a cover but the rest of his face could be seen. His hair was black and made into a short ponytail that was tied with a needle. The most unique and noticeable trait about him, which may not be good for an assassin to have, was that his eyes were two different colors, the right being a pale blue and the left being a bright hazel. He wore a leather chest plate that was flexible but still tough enough to keep a blade from getting too deep into his body. His pants were made from the same material as his shirt but with knee guards that matched his gauntlets.

On his left was a blade called a Wakizashi, it was similar to a Katana but shorter in length. And on his right was a sharp, pointed blade like a tip of a spear but with a hook pointed upwards tied with a long, red cord. Along his belt were various other exotic and deadly weapons and tools that had taken him the best years of his life to master. When the ship finally landed in Osettia, the Shinobi was the first one off as he made his way to the city gate leading outside of the city. He had a job that needed to be done in this foreign land, something that was more important to him then money or any other prize.

He leapt from building to building with speed that most humans would have a hard time tracking. The shinobi was in deep thought as he remained concentrating on his personal mission given to him by his father.

* * *

><p>FLLLLLASSSSHBAAAAACCCCK<p>

"You have reached that age...Naoki," his father said to him. His father was a gruff man with a bald head and a scar going down his right eye, rendering it useless and grey while the other was hazel and sharp and piercing like a hawk's. His face was expressionless and cold, no doubt being tempered by the harsh life of a shinobi. Being the leader of the Shinobi village, he wore grand armor showing his position and rank. "The age when you are no longer a boy, but a man...a shinobi of the Onishi clan."

"Thank you...father," he said as he bowed lightly towards his father.

"Don't thank me yet. Being my son, you are expected to undergo one trial before you can even be eligible to be considered my replacement." He said sternly. "A tradition that has been passed from Village leader to heir for generations. You will be sent to the lands beyond our own and you will, alone, forge your own fame and wealth there and you will return when you think you have become someone worthy of being the leader of the Onishi."

Naoki merely nodded. "I understand father."

"I don't think you do, son." He said. "Many heirs never comeback. Most who do comeback are broken souls unworthy of life. No one comes back without some scars." He said as he traced his fingers over hisblinding scar. "But those who do comeback honorably and have completed their goals are welcomed with open arms as the next Village Head. Don't disappointment me boy, for your ship will depart off to the kingdom of Osettia within the week. Go to the town of Oenokawara and the ship will be there."

"I will go and return...with honor father." Naoki said. "Is there anything I should know about this Kingdom? Osettia?"

"It is a large kingdom," his father started, "but unremarkable. Most of its wealth comes from trading with our nation and the Mist Country to the north. There's only a handful of major cities and a handful of worthwhile villages most of which are on the coast. The rest of the area is composed of dense forest and mountains. Overall, a dull place to start but get a few missions there and the other nations will be easy. It should be noted that they view monsters in a more...hostile manner then we do here, so most of your mission may be requesting you to kill powerful monsters."

"I understand...thank you." Naoki said as he turned to leave for his room and begin to pack.

ENNNND OF FLLLLLASSSSHBAAAAACCCCK

* * *

><p>Naoki was stoic as he leapt over the city walls and into the dense forests ahead. That conversation was sadly the more heartfelt ones Naoki had with his father, but in the end it didn't matter. Shinobi are assassins, emotions can get in the way of that and should be dealt with before they cause problems. Naoki tightened his fist as he made his way for the capital of Osettia, Carnarvon.<p>

* * *

><p>Back In Zipangu<p>

Deeply hidden by the great trees of the Zipangu Mountains was the Shinobi village of the Onishi clan. The village leader sat down at a simple table with a Kunoichi across from him. She wore a black and vivid purple dress that left little to the imagination as a sash was tied around her waist to keep the form fitting dress on her but exposing a fair amount of her thighs and immense bust and long legs that were clad in black knee-high coverings. Being of demonic origins, the Kunoichi had a long, thin black tail that ended in a point like a kunai dagger and tied with a black ribbon. Her hair was black like midnight and tied to a bun on top of her head. Her eyes were steely grey and were fixed on him as if she was waiting for him to say something and ears pointed like an elf's were keen on hearing every word he couldsay. Her face was hidden with a black covering that all ninjas wore, but even then it was easy to see that she was a beauty underneath it.

Everything was quiet as the village leader took a sip of his tea. "So..." he said, "you're here to...what exactly?"

"I told you," the Kunoichi said, "I am here to ask permission for your son."

"I know that, I'm old not deaf, I meant by what are your intentions? My son may be a handsome man, but he's unproven. Are you trying to absorb my clan into yours? Trying to remove the last truly human clans? Hmm?"

"My reasons...are my own, Vampire-Hunter Tamuramaro," the Kunoichi replied.

The older man smirked lightly. "You seemed to be confident for you to call me by my first name, Succubus." He said as he drank more of his tea. "Though tell me...why should I let you have your way with my son? He's my only male child and perhaps the only one I can trust replacing me when my body fails."

"Because I am the only one who can tame him," she said as she pulled down her mask. Her face was beautiful, like what he predicted, but there was one fault and that was a long, white scar across her right cheek. "He's the only one...who managed to hurt me." She said with a dreamily smile. "While I was still in training, I was led to believe that my happiest and most exciting moment will be when I completed my assassination and obtain a husband. Naoki destroyed that notion with this single, perfect cut. A cut that will never vanish. I don't want a husband that I can defeat...I want a husband that can defeat me."

Tamuramaro looked at the Kunoichi with slight disdain and confusion. 'I guess this girl is a masochist of some damn kind...' He thought. "I see...but I'm afraid you won't find him here." He made a light smirk behind his cup at the faint, annoyed twitch in the Kunoichi's face.

"Then where is he?" She asked determinedly as she brought her cover up. "Tell me."

"He's across the sea...where exactly I don't know," he lied. "If you're patient you could wait and he may come back...in a month...or a year...or a decade. Or never. Or...you can try to assassinate him and take him for your own. Whatever pleases your demonic ways."

The Kunoichi nodded as she rose, with a polite bow. "I shall return with your son, father-in-law."

Tamuramaro merely smirked. "If you succeed then he won't be my son...he will be my disappointment."

END

* * *

><p>So there's the first chapter and please leave us a review telling us what you want to see and what girl do you want with our protagonist. Also feel free to ask any questions that you have!<p>


	3. Chapter 2

Misc » Misc. Anime/Manga » **Strange World**

Author: Nightmares Around Winter

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3

Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 26 - Published: 11-04-14 - Updated: 11-12-14

id:10803355

Strange World

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Thanks to those who voted and please leave a review telling what you want to see in this story. As always this takes place in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia but there will be things I make up. Note that this will be a short chapter to just get the story started and see if people like how it goes and if they want to see it continued.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Baby Steps<p>

Naoki studied the city of Carnarvon from the tallest branch of a tree close by the city; it was as he expected given the description he was given. It was a large city that was at least twice the size of Port of Good Luck with cobblestone roads and gaslight street lamps. The city was surrounded by a great stone wall that was keeping the creatures of the forests out. The city was landlocked from the nearby coast and its port-town from his position.

The gate was guarded by two sentries armed with muskets and sabers, people who wouldn't let an obvious assassin like him through. He waited as a guard passed before leaping off the tree and onto the wall before dashing into the city. The guard looked behind him but didn't seem him as Naoki leapt from building to building like a nimble shadow.

He dropped into a dark alley quietly, where he stripped himself of his shinobi armor leaving only his shirt and trousers and sword at his side. The armor and other weapons that would have made him stand out were in a sack that he slung around his shoulders. He may stand out a little bit, but most would just cross him off as a samurai or a rōnin.

As he left the alley, he noticed that there was an inn nearby. He studied the sign as he tried to read it. The sign was faded away with age, the tavern must be as old as the city itself, but he could see the dark red outlines of 'The Hunting Dog' name. Below it was what seemed to be a silhouette of a dog in front of a waxing moon.

Inns, as far as he knew, were places where many people go for many different reasons. They provided food and beds to travelers, they also have boards for missions and tasks for anyone brave, skilled, insane or desperate enough to try their hand at them. Overall, it sounded like a good place to start. He walked into the Inn and couldn't help but frown.

It was packed to capacity with customers as they drunk steins full of beer or mead as they laughed loudly at one another's jokes or comments. A band was playing a simple, rowdy jig off in the corner as some people played poker or black jack. There were even tables for Shogi, a game from his native homeland similar to chess, and Liar's Dice.

It would normally be a welcoming sight for most people, but the crowd instantly made him feel uncomfortable. After all, he was trained to be unseen and distant for most of his life and him being in large crowds made him feel tense and awkward. He did his best to move towards the bar and avoid getting stared at too much. When he did he waved over the girl working at the counter.

The bar girl smiled seductively at him as she made her way to him. "How can I help you handsome?" She asked as she leaned in slightly given him an eyeful of her chest in a low hanging dress; it must have milked a lot of money out the drunken losers that visit here.

"I was hoping to get a bounty. Is there any work?" Naoki asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we don't have any. The new bounties won't be posted till next week I'm afraid," she apologized.

"I see," Naoki said as he tapped his finger on the counter.

"You said you were looking for work?" He heard a voice ask him. He turned to see a woman looking over at him. Naoki ran his eyes over her; the woman was only a couple years older than him making her at least twenty. She had pale, yellow hair that went down to her waist like a curtain. Her skin was pale making her blue eyes almost bewitching. She wore black, long gloves that reached to her elbow and a blood red, wide-brimmed cap with a yellow feather stick on top. She wore black boots with lace along her knees. She wore red, leather shorts, tied with a belt with a metal-buckle and a rapier in its ocean blue holster, with a matching top that seemed to draw attention to her chest and exposed her neatly toned stomach along with a small black cape.

"I did, you're offering?" He asked.

The woman smiled as she approached. The Bartender girl seemed to roll her eyes as she left the two of them alone. "Sort of, I'm actually a recruiter for a...guild."

"Guild?" He asked.

"Yeah, I see you're from Zipangu so you're not familiar with the idea of a guild," she said as she placed her face against a fist as she leaned on the counter. "You see a guild is sort of like clan. Only everyone one isn't related and we don't owe allegiance or political ties to any particular figure. And instead of hunting for jobs, they come to you and you can determine your own price." The girl explained to him as she made a small smile.

"Sounds tempting," Naoki said as he narrowed his eyes. "I take it that there are some disadvantages?"

The girl merely smirked at him. "Wellll~ kinda. Naturally as the Guild is sort of like a family, you're going to have to share your spoils with your fellow guild-mates and we are new so we don't have a reputation yet. So job offerings are a bit slim at the moment, yet if you're half as talented as you look. We might build a good standing...Shinobi."

Naoki merely glared at the girl before making a small smirk at her. "Very keen eye, what gave me away?"

"The second you opened the door and saw these people, you did what a shady assassin would do: You try to avoid attention and blend in. You also seemed to lack the arrogant pride that most rōnin that come over from Zipangu have. They usually move as if they own the room and try to impress every warrior with their presence, challenging them to a duel for their own glory or honor. You, on the other hand, seek to evade their attention, almost how an assassin would try to do so and kill them with a quick slice to the gullet."

"How perceptive...and I still don't know your name..." Naoki said, honestly impressed with her simple explanation.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Scarletta Mona Loren," she said as she took off her hat and made a courtly bow, "but please just call me 'Scarlet'."

Naoki made a polite bow in return. "Naoki Onishi, of the Shinobi clan of Onishi."

"Well then, Naoki. Let's show you your new home," Scarlet said as she hooked her arm with his, forcing a faint red to come to his cheeks as she pressed her chest against his shoulder.

'It seems the human women are bustier here then back home,' he thought as he let the woman lead him to his new home.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later<p>

Naoki stared at the guild house, if a person could call it that, with a very visible sneer. "So what do you think?!" She asked as she gestured towards the broken down wreck of a shelter. It was large enough to house ten people but it was so broken down and ruined that it wasn't even suitable for one person. It wasn't far from the city but was surrounded by the forest making it hidden. The only thing that seemed new was the sign over the door way that read 'Black Sun House', as if to piss him off more, said sign fell off from its post. He looked down at the sign before slowly turning to Scarlet.

"I expected something...habitable..." He said coldly.

Scarlet chuckled lightly. "Well it is a work progress but it's a lot better inside." She insisted.

Naoki glared at him before sighing lightly. "Fine," he said as he walked over the sign and into the house. Scarlet was right that it was better inside though not by much. It looked more suited to storing broken dreams and shattered aspirations. At least it was dusted.

Scarlet walked in and removed her hat as she placed it on a nearby rack. "Well...it's not much but its home. I'm sure once we get the cash rolling in we will get things repaired. What do you think?"

"I suppose it's better than sleeping on the ground or up in the trees...how many guild mates do we have?" He asked as he looked around.

"Actually it's just you and me..." Scarlet answered.

Naoki lowered his head, groaning. "I should have known..." He said as he looked around. "Welp...I guess I'm stuck here."

"Great!" Scarlet said. "Now help me nail the sign back up." She said as she went over to get two hammers and some nails.

Naoki sighed deeply. 'Father would disown me if he knew I was staying in a place like this,' he thought as he went outside. Scarlet already had a ladder place against the left of the side of the house.

"Could you hold the ladder while I nail this?" She asked.

Naoki nodded, as he held up the ladder. He looked up but couldn't help but look away as he could see squarely how the short shorts emphasized her rear and even showed the possible outline of her sex. It could be his time at sea surrounded by men and no female company, but he found himself more and more enticed by the blond.

Naoki's eyes happened to look back up as Scarlet leaned to the side. 'Is she not wearing underwear underneath those shorts?' He thought as he noticed skin peeking out from the bottom. As she leaned more the leather seemed to dig into her.

"Okay, I'm coming down." Scarlet said as she looked down.

"Right," Naoki said as he looked off to the side.

Scarlet seemed to smirk. "You like what you see up here?" She teased.

"I...don't know what you mean." Naoki responded.

"You're looking at my crotch intently." Scarlet commented.

"I wasn't."

"Oh yes you were~." She teased.

"Oh shut up." Naoki said as he backed away from the ladder as Scarlet came down.

"Oh relax, you're a man. It's only natural to check out attractive woman like me when you can." Scarlet commented.

"You make me sound like a beast..." Naoki said as he crossed his arms.

"We're all beasts, Naoki. The only thing that separates us from monsters is that we've deluded ourselves to be 'civilized'." She answered as she placed a hand against her cheek. "So civilized that we fear the finer things in life like love, sex, excitement, or just plain fun."

"You sound like a monster-sympathizer," Naoki commented.

"And do you hate me for that?" Scarlet said as she smiled at him.

"No, to be honest I'm not too sure what to think of you. But I won't hate you for relating to non-humans. After all, in Zipangu monsters and human couples are common and we learn to rely on one another when need be. Though I did have some confrontations with some monsters...kunoichi namely."

"Kunoichi? Aren't those just female shinobi?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm certain they used to be, but since the rise of the new demon lord many kunoichi have become some form of succubus. Very dangerous ones at that. They're generally faster and more agile then most humans and they use their tails as weapons as well."

"I see, well it is good to see that you have no prejudices. Yet I'm not going to have to expect a vengeful kunoichi coming after you, am I?" Scarlet joked.

Naoki merely shrugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Another ship was leaving the Oenokawara's dock and heading towards the Osettian port-town of Gawood, in the far north of the kingdom. The sailors couldn't help but stare at the female standing up on the very tip of the mast. "Whose stupid idea was it to let a kunoichi on board?!" One of them hissed at the other.

"I don't know!" One of the other's answered in a hushed tone. "All I know is that the captain agreed and was paid to take her long."

"Did you hear about that one ship that took a Shinobi over to Osettia?" A third one asked. "Do you think there's some kinda war being fought over there?"

"In Osettia!? Bah! The only thing worth anything there is the king's gold and trading ports with us." The second one waved off. "Unless…it was some sort of monster invasion."

"Yeah! Osettia is strongly anti-monster. So it could be that one hired a Shinobi and the other side hired our little friend up there."

"I…don't think you can call her 'small' if you know what I mean." The other suggested as he patted his chest.

"Ha…no joke. Do you think there's a Ninpo or techniques that involve suffocating people with those pillows?" The first one laughed at his joke.

"Shut up! She might hear us." The second complained. The trio looked up and saw her staring into the distance. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

"I don't know…maybe she's meditating." One suggested.

"Maybe she's just waiting to kill someone…" Another suggested. "Either way, I'm staying far away from her before she murders me or takes me for her husband."

"HA! As if she would be interested in you! You ugly bastard."

"Fuck you, you limp, needle dick."

"Oh shut up, none of you have a shot with a beautiful girl like that." The second one interrupted.

As the trio of sailors argued over who would have a better chance of being attractive to the ninja-succubus, she was looking out to sea and was secretly anxiously waiting to reach solid land and begin her search. She had no idea where Naoki would be, but she was fairly certain he wouldn't waste his time with a dull kingdom like Osettia.

When she reached her destination she would cross the border to the west over into the larger, prosperous nation of the Norston Republic. The Norston Republic was different then Osettia as in place of a king and a monarchy, most of the nation was shared by noble families who elected a leader to rule most of it and pass laws. A simple form of government but at times the drastic change in politics could be harsh.

It may go from pro-monster to anti-monster in one election and at times disputes can rise and burst into war. War that is fought mostly with mercenaries and spies with relative small levied forces. A perfect place for a mercenary…a perfect place for an assassin looking to prove his worth…a perfect scene to claim what's hers.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

He's been living with Scarlet for the past few days and it wasn't getting any easier. Naoki had yet to receive a job and was getting anxious, he had been stuck helping make repairs to Black Sun House, which he just mostly followed Scarlet's lead on that matter. After all, he was a shinobi not a carpenter.

He was dressed in his full Shinobi armor and had originally been training his shuriken throwing back at the house. Scarlet had gone off to the city to buy food to last them a week, so he had been alone with himself and had kept delivering killing strikes to the nonliving dummies set up around the house. Still he was getting antsy for some real action. Something to finally get him to do something that's might get him money so he could work on the house so it didn't look like he lived in a ruin.

"Excuse me," a voice called out to him. Naoki looked around to see a noble man on a white horse. The man seemed to flinch at the sight of Naoki. "Whoa there! I-I didn't meant to cause you trouble!"

"Speak then," Naoki said as he approached the noble.

The noble man swallowed his fear. "I…M-My name is Castor Carwell. I'm councilor to King Pasion Doric of Osettia. I'm in need of help in a personal matter." The man wore a purple beret that matched hisrobes. He wore a silver necklace with a large medallion with an emerald the size of a buckle in the center. He was overweight and red in the puffy face.

"I see…who needs to die?" Naoki said as he drew his sword.

"I don't need you to kill anyone!" The noble man claimed. "Y-You see, I own a silver mine not far from here. Things have been great, wonderful even, but then my workers started to complain. Refusing to go back into the mine."

"Go on." Naoki said getting interested, granted the man could have said 'I need help killing bunnies' and he would have been interested.

"They say that there is something in there. They keep complaining that they are being watched or that they hear voices from within the depths of the cave that they broke into," Castor explained. "And they refuse to work anymore till it's handled."

Naoki nodded slightly. "I see…though why come here? Guild work isn't cheap and you could go to your king for help."

"I can't…that mine is privately own…I'm also not allowed to mine there in the first place. It…it was said that the area was curse so no one even goes there. So I thought I could make a good sum and not be interrupted…" Castor explained.

Naoki nodded. "Very well…I'm interested, but let's talk payment."

END

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! So please feel free to tell us what monster girls you want to see and what you think of the story so far via a review or pm. We hope you enjoy!<p>


	4. Chapter 3

Strange World

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Hey! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review telling us what you guys want to see in the future!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

Chapter 3: Things to do

Naoki stood at the mouth of the mine; it was a large cave and blacker then night as if it was a monstrous giant with a life of its own, waiting for someone foolish enough to walk into its jaws and devour them. Naoki could see why the miners were getting more and more disturbed about coming back. Naoki studied the cave as a man approached him with his employer, Castor Carwell.

"This is the man I hired, Mister Mayes," Carwell said as he led the man to the Shinobi.

Naoki looked over at the two. The man looked like a commoner in comparison to the extravagantly dressed Carwell. Being dressed in a simple shirt and trousers blackened by dirt and rocks with no real jewelry, but the white skin around his ring finger suggested that he was married but removed it before going into the mine. He was big, tall and muscular enough that it looked like he could pick up a normal person and hold them over his head.

"Naoki, this is the overseer of the mine, Derick Mayes." Castor said. "Derick this is Naoki, a shinobi from a nearby guild."

Derick held out he's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as he eyed him cautiously.

Naoki looked at the hand in confusion before looking up at Derick. "Likewise…" He said as he bowed slightly.

Derick withdrew his hand. "Sorry, I forgot you people don't shake hands. So…is there anything you want to know about the mine?"

Naoki looked into the mine before turning to him. "How deep does the mine go?"

"Come with me," Derick said as he led Castor and Naoki to a nearby tent. He pulled a roll of paper out of a container and spread it out on the table. Naoki looked and saw that it was a map of the mine system. "The cave sprawls about 20 miles and is about 10 miles deep. The cave entrance where we at is here." He said as he pointed to the most southern part of the map. "Now the cave is like a maze if you don't have a proper guide or reference. So I'll be handing you the map when you're ready."

Naoki looked at the map instantly, "So what exactly is it your people were mining for?" Naoki asked.

Derick and Castor looked at each other worriedly. "We…we were digging up Devil Gems," Derick answered.

"Devil Gems?"

"T…They're special gems that can contain high-level amounts of magic. They are used to create magical objects."

"I see," Naoki said. "So why do I feel like there's a reason why you're being so quiet?"

"Those gems are incredibly valuable," Derick said. "But they only appear in demonic regions. So their existence is very concerning to begin with. And all this talk of voices in the shadows is NOT a good sign."

Naoki nodded slightly. "I see...is this why you kept this mine a secret from your king?" He asked Castor.

Castor was silent before he nodded. "Y-Yeah...I didn't say anything because I didn't want the mine to get shut down and the gems taken away to be locked away in the treasury."

"Very greedy of you," Naoki commented as he looked back at the map. "Is there any particular area where these voices are coming from?"

"Right here." Derick said as he pointed to the right, at a dead end corner. "The voices started from here but they spread throughout the rest of the cave. Aside from the voices, the miners complain of being watched and see massive, red eyes in the darkness."

"Are you certain it isn't anything else? Like gas messing with the miners?" Naoki asked.

"Of course not; whenever we opened a new mine or started to tunnel deeper we always take a canary in a cage. If the bird dies then we know that gas is in the area and close the mine down." Derick explain.

"Very well," Naoki said as he rolled up the map. "I'll be back in a few hours, if I don't return then take that as a sign to shut down your mine." He said as he started to enter the cave after he took a torch with him as he lit it up. Derick and Castor watched as the shadows swallowed up the flames in the distance.

"Confident kid, isn't he?" Derick asked.

"I guess we'll see if that confidence is a product of skill or a cover for it." Castor answered.

Meanwhile

Scarlet sat down on a bench in the vast market district of Carnarvon. As the nation of Osettia relied heavily on trade, both foreign and domestic, the market district was a melting pot of the different people of Osettia. From commoners of the city to the farmers and woodsman out in the country to the nobles along with their entourage to even foreigners from the southern deserts or immigrants from Zipangu. And with such a large variety and diverse populace there also was an equally diverse selection of items for sale in the stalls or nearby stores.

Scarlet noticed out of the corner of her eye a figure wearing a steel blue hood with the black sigil of the Osettian Royal Guard, an open eye with the sprawling tentacles of a squid. "Scarlet," the guard greeted as he sat down next to her. Despite the hood, Scarlet could see his face clearly. He was fairly handsome, not in the solider type but more along the lines of a 'pretty boy' as some would say. He had feathery hair that was dark brown, almost cocoa, with olive-colored skin and lavender eyes.

"Robin," She greeted back, "So...did you find-?"

"I heard your guild finally got a new member." Robin cut her off. "A handsome, exotic assassin from across the sea," he said with a light glare.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Scarlet teased with a smirked. "Is 'Lady-Killer' Robin Sophis worried that he may not be the most attractive man in Osettia?"

Robin glared at her. "I'm not jealous...I'm merely concerned for your safety."

"Sure you are..." Scarlet said as she turned to him. "Regardless, my relationships are MY concern, not yours. Now tell me, did you find her?" She questioned harshly.

Robin snarled as he looked away from her. "Yeah...we caught rumors of her. She's apparently set up shop in the south, namely Yayeca."

"So...she set up a new home in the middle of the desert, I would have to admit: I honestly didn't expect her to be there." She said as she rose from her seat. Robin couldn't help but stare at her as she disappeared into the crowd. Robin was a selfish, greedy person; he will be the first to admit that. Whenever he saw a beautiful woman he had to have her. He had no problem with that, most woman flocked to him.

Yet Scarlet...she was a prize that he become more and more desperate to get a hold off the more she spurned his affections making him cold and distant but still more than ready to pounce on her the instant amoment provided itself. Yet...this 'shinobi' he heard was hanging around HIS prize was worrying. As of yet, he can't do anything. If half of what rumors say about shinobi were true, then it will be pointless to challenge him in a duel or try to eliminate him with more...stealthier means. Either way, he had to learn of a way to remove this Shinobi before he laid a hand on his Scarlet.

Sometime Later

Naoki had been stalking through the mines for what seemed like a couple of hours. It has been fruitless so far: No voices, no eyes nor feelings of being watched. He had his torch in his left hand and his right hand on the handle of his blade, ready to pull it out and slice open the throat of whoever was terrorizing the miners. He reached the place where the voices were believed to have started from. He lowered himself to study the ground, yet the feet of dozens of miners ruined any chance for unique footprints to show up.

As he rose to his feet, he felt a sudden breath of wind touch his face. He looked up only to see the dead end, he held up the torch to the rock walls, waiting for the flames to dance and flicker. The flames danced when he came across a small break in the rocks that he didn't notice till the flames light was next to it. He set the torch down as he looked into the small hole. It was nothing but blackness, till a large, red eye came open. Naoki stepped back in shock before drawing his fist back.

"SHIT!" The eye's owner said as Naoki punched through the hole and grabbed them. He yanked them out from their hiding place by the neck and into the light. Naoki's eyes went wide in shock. The person was a woman, a nonhuman. Her skin was a deathly white-blue with black, unruly hair that reached to her shoulders. Her arms and legs were covered in a layer of a black substance like oil or ink. What was incredibly different about her was that she had one, large eye like a Cyclops with several tentacles that each ended in an eyeball. She also had a hair falling from her waist like a short, fluffy tail that gathered around her behind along with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Who are you" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?!" The nonhuman girl. "This was my home before you damn humans broke in with your mine!"

"Home?" Naoki said. "You live in a cave? What are you exactly?"

The many-eyed girl merely smirked. "Look into my eyes, and maybe you'll find the answer." She said as her eye started to glow a bright red as a heart appeared in her iris.

Naoki instantly realized what she was about to do and drew his blade to stab it into the side of her face. The monster girl made a loud 'EEP!' as she eyed the deadly blade. "Don't try it," he warned. "I'm going to let you go...and you tell me the whole story." He said as he removed his hand from her.

The monster girl snarled at him as she rubbed her throat. "Okay fine! Since you're too stupid to already know: I'm what you humans call a 'Gazer'. And I've been living here for awhile. You see, before that fat pig-man came over here, I set up a home here in this cave. But when he showed up I had to resort to hiding myself in walls and the tunnels around the mine. I tried scaring them out, using my spells to think my eyes were everywhere, throwing my voice. It was fun!...but pointless."

Naoki was silent as he took this information in. "I see..." He said as thought deeply. "I never heard of the Gazers in my homeland, but if you're really skilled with magic then we might be able to work something out."

The Gazer looked at him with surprised, "You're...helping me? Why?"

Naoki merely shrugged. "I may be an assassin, but I'm not the guy who will kill someone when they can be of use. Besides, you seem harmless."

The Gazer seemed to blush at his words. "W-What's with you?!"

Naoki looked at her as he tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I just told you. Even if you're a nonhuman or monster, I wouldn't kill you...unless you tried to kill me. Then I will have to kill you and then mutilate your corpse to see if it has any useful properties and then throw what's left over in a ditch."

The Gazer glared at him. "You know...you are one humorless bastard."

END

So that's that. Sorry this chapter is shorter then the last but I've been very busy with other things. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you want to see in the future and what monster girls do you want to see. Here's what we have so far:

Dhampir (Honestly if you don't figure out whose this one is then I'm disappointed. LOL)

Gazer

Those are the two we have done and we haven't planned on any others as of yet so feel free to ask or suggest any others.


End file.
